Revenge Vs the Sister
by TipsyLady
Summary: Imhotep has made a deal with Anubis, to exact revenge upon the O'Connell's!  But will a strange vistor from both Imhotep and Rick's past be able to save them both?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so please, flames will be used to stop the forest fires in Glacier.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the OC character, my laptop, and my teddy bear. That's about it.

Anguished screams, screams of pain, sorrow, and despair filled his awakening mind. He did not know how long he had laid in this dismal place, only that time no longer meant what it once did to him. Even as he laid in the lair of Anubis, the hell of fire, a much more painful hell raged in his heart. His beloved had left him to die. The same beloved he had suffered the Hom-dai for, the same beloved he had sacrificed his soul for to bring back to him, had left him to fall. The High Priest of Osiris, Imhotep himself, started to sob. Dry, racking sobs that shook his entire body, he sat, huddled and alone, for what felt like an eternity.

Living over and over again, Anck su Namun shrieking, "NAI, NAI!" he recalled the look of love he saw on the British women, Evelyn's face as she came to save her beloved O'Connell from Death. How he loathed them, and despised the fact that their Love, spanning just over a decade, could surpass the centuries old love he had for Anuk su Namun. How he wished he could inflict the pain he felt in his heart on the O'Connell man. An idea spawned in his mind. An Evil idea, the one of which was worthy of Set's corrupt ways. "Anubis," he hoarsely croaked. Wetting his lips, he tried again, much louder and stronger this time. "ANUBIS! HEAR ME!"

Slowly, a black mist descended upon him, slowly encircling him, until he could see nothing but darkness.

"What do you want, human?" a voice rumbled all around.

Speaking respectfully, for fear of angering this great and powerful God, Imhotep said, "Great Anubis, I wish to make a deal with you! Much like the one granted by you to the Scorpion King."

"You wish to bargain your soul, for revenge? Revenge on whom, Imhotep? The so-called love of your life?" The rumbling voice sounded confused at his request, it was something that Imhotep didn't understand.

"Not on Anuk su Namun, my lord, but on the people that has made my existence, my undead existence, unbearable!"

"Very well, Imhotep. I will restore you to how you were when you met the Scorpion King, but WITH your powers. You will gain consciousness in Hamunaptra, in the room that doomed you to this existence. After that, you have one year to take your revenge upon the O'Connell's, or, on the sunset of that final day, you shall turn to sand."

"As soon as you extract your revenge, your soul belongs to me."

"Thank you, my lord Anubis. You are most gracious, and you will not be disappointed." said Imhotep.

"One year Imhotep, one year." Was the last thing the High Priest heard, before everything around him went dark.


	2. Chapter 1 A Bad Dream

Adria O'Connell slowly opened her eyes from her very deep, and very disturbing dream. She lay in bed, contemplating what a bald man in pain and agony, and the Egyptian god of mummification had to do with her life. When she dreamed, she really rather dreamed of meeting Bob Hope, and Being whisked away on a carpet of laughs. But bald men. Hmmmm, that was even strange for her!

Adria O'Connell was anything but ordinary. Her chocolate-colored hair fell in soft curls around her face, as she stretched her arms above her head. Carmel colored eyes blinked sleepily as they took in her room in the early morning light.

"Good Morning Amun," a musical voice greeted a sleeping tabby. Amunnet blinked sleepily, as she rose onto her hind feet and stretched.

"Meow?" purred the kitty as Adria started some breakfast.

"Oh all right! Here you go!" she exasperated as she poured a saucer of milk for the ginger tabby. While eating her own breakfast, Adria contemplated the rest of her dream. Imhotep, Imhotep, why did that name sound sooo familiar? Suddenly it struck her. Her brother Rick. She inwardly cringed at the thought of him. She hadn't been in contact with him since he came back from the desert on an expedition, claiming that the love of his life had awoken a 3,000 year old priest bent on destroying the world, but it was okay he killed it, and was wanting to marry said crazy love of his life.

Adria loved her Big Bro., but that was too much. Rick had changed ever since he came back from the legion, and always had a tendency to make up stories, but this time, it was just one too many for her. Without another word to Rick, she packed her bags, and took the first boat to Italy. Florence to be exact. Her brother never did come after her, but he did write once a year for awhile, and she had gotten a wedding invitation, along with an announcement about the birth of his son, her nephew.

" But Why would I start dreaming about a baldy my brother 'supposedly' brought back to life, then killed again? It doesn't make any more sense than the last few dreams."

Adria never was the same once she left Egypt. She would constantly find herself dreaming of things from the past, and constantly found herself experiencing things over again, and again. The specialists explained it to be an elaborate form of déjà vu', but a witch woman Adria stumbled across one day, told her mysteriously, "The dreams you have, are not as the 'specialists' have condemned it to be. They, are visions, of your past life. Soon, that which you have seen will be your loved ones salvation!" before disappearing into the crowd. Adria had never thought to take her seriously until now.

"Crap. Rick needs to be saved, and I have to work this week. Oh well. Stop it girl! Get your priorities straight! Rick needs your help! Sure he hasn't always been there for us in the past doesn't mean he hasn't changed, what with having a wife and a kid to look after! Go save his butt, then make him pay for the rest of your life!" she argued with herself. Walking over to the phone, Adria called Gregorio, her land lord. "Greg, hey it's Adria, I need a ticket for London to leave tonight. Can you do that, and keep an eye on my place for me? I'm going to be gone awhile. Thanx hun, bye!" After that, she called her grumpy boss. Adria worked at a little bookshop that contained books about the ancient world. She had taken this job, in hopes of making sense of her visions, but nothing concerning Egypt went past Cleopatra and Mark Antony. "Mr. Sonet? This is (cough cough) Adria," she croaked over the phone. "I think I've come down with some sort of virus. It's so bad, I think I'm highly contagious. I might be a little late today, but I'll come." Angry Italian could be heard coming from the phone, as Mr. Sonet told her not to come anywhere near his store until she could be fit enough to keep his customers safe from disease. "Alright Mr. Sonet. I'll be in when I can. Buongiorno." Adria hung up the phone, then proceeded to get dressed, and started packing. That night, after leaving Amunnet with her elderly neighbor, she boarded a boat that would take her to meet up again with her brother. Looking out onto the Mediterranean, Adria shivered, full of suspence, excitement, but above all, fear. Gazing over to where Egypt lay, it was as if someone had given her the most powerful telescope. Cascading over the sands, her vision was a blur, until everything stilled and she could see clearly where her seer's eye had taken her. Surrounded by mountains and sand, Adria could see the remains of an ancient city. And up on the hill, as if guarding the valley, sat two men on horseback. Wanting to investigate them more clearly, she willed herself to be by them. Instantly, she saw more clearly their faces. Dressed in black, the two strangers had strange markings on their cheeks and foreheads. One was extremely old, while the other looked to be about mid-thirties. The younger man intrigued her. His dark, curly hair framed his tired face, as his amber eyes surveyed the area around her, but not seeing her.

Ardeth Bay surveyed the ruins of Hamunaptra. Something in his dreams had disturbed him as of late. For weeks, he had seen himself, the high priest of Osiris, and a strange, beautiful young woman being in the ruins of Hamunaptra. He could not put himself at ease until he had seen the city, so he volunteered to go with Amule, his companion on the next watch. Gazing over the valley, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Ardeth shivered suddenly, but not entirely from the cold desert air. Something was watching him, but there was nobody there. Drawing his cloak closer to him, he gazed out over the valley again. Suddenly, a gust of wind threw sand in all directions. Blinking quickly, trying to see clearly, Ardeth saw something he hoped he would never have to deal with again. There, lying in the sand, was Imhotep, High Priest of Osiris, back from the dead. Again.

"Allah have mercy!" Ardeth groaned, as he clucked his horse back to the village. "The O'Connell's must hear about this. Only they have managed to put him in his grave. I will go personally, immediately." He wearily told his companion. "Yes sir." Said Amule. "Good luck in your travels. May Allah watch over you." "I think it would be better if Allah watched over the creature for the next little while. Double the patrols while I'm gone would you? Do what you can to keep order." Ardeth ordered, just as he turned course, and headed to see his friends with a Heavy Heart.

Adria watched as the two strange men rode away from the ancient city. The haunted look in their eyes disturbed her, almost as much as the sudden sand storm had. Wondering what had made them leave, she looked out over the valley. There lying in the sand, was a man. Willing herself to be nearer to see his face, Adria suddenly found herself standing right before him. To her astonishment, it was Baldy! Imhotep looked up from the sand, to see a floating figure, much like that of a ghost before him. "Akesh?" baldy asked, with a very confused look on his face.

Adria blinked, and when she opened her eyes, she was once again on the boat to England. She was very shaken up, but not just because it was the same baldy that was after her brother, and not because he looked right at her and saw her, but because, once again, she was having that same feeling of déjà vu, concerning the baldy in the sand.

"This is going to be a very, very, interesting trip."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Adria, my laptop, and my teddy bear.

Thanks to those people who reviewed, you know who you are. Sorry it's taking so long to update, I'm a first year university student, and I work part time. Most of my idea's are coming from when I'm bored outta my mind at work, so here goes, chapter three. P.S. SOOOOOOO Uber sorry this is taking forever to post, but I've had soooo many tests and studying to do, I haven't had time to even think of it! Not only have I had sooo many tests, yeah it's December, I wrote most of this disclaimer, in like OCTOBER!!! GAAH! Anyway I have two finals left, Philosophy and English. Oh, and like not enough shopping days left till Christmas! Hopefully I'll have something for you guys for the New Year! Love Lots!

Tipsylady

As Adria stepped onto the dock after her long journey, she stretched her arms above her head, and took a look around. The ferry that had brought her to London had docked, not in the most prestigious part of town, to say the least. But, it wasn't the slums, so she didn't complain. Dawn was fast approaching, and the first few rays of sunshine cut through the last remnants of fog hanging over the city, giving it a peaceful, but eerie feeling.

Feeling fully the effect of being stuck on a steamboat for the past 4 days, Adria decided to not go directly to her brother's house.

"Taxi!" Adria called out, and was greeted quickly by an elderly gentleman with his taxi cab.

"Where to miss?" she was greeted with a rough, but pleasant to listen too, Irish accent.

"Anywhere you think a tourist would like to be." She replied. Best to take in the sites while she can. Heaven knows, that once Rick sees her again, she wouldn't be let out of his sight.

"Alex, I don't care if Uncle Jon says you can have a party tonight! You have school in the morning! Go and do your homework. Mmhmm, I love you too. Goodbye"

Evelyn O'Connell hung up the phone in her office and sighed. " I swear, if Jonathon gives that boy anymore ridiculous notions, I'm not going home!" she exclaimed.

It had been 5 years since Evee and her family had last put Imhotep back in his grave, for the final time, she hoped. On her return, Evelyn was offered the position of curator at the British National Museum, and she hadn't had a moment's peace since. The previous curator, had been, not so diligent in maintaining the everyday things that took place at the museum. Instead, he had been bent on conquering the world. Needless to say, the first few years were spent in bringing the museum back to a stable, working condition. Alex was 13 now, and not the least bit calmer. Evee was so grateful that his captivity by Imhotep hadn't dampened his spirit in the least bit, but if only he would slow down! And her dear Rick. Evee inwardly sighed. The first few months after they got home had been the worst. Rick wouldn't sleep at all. And when he did, it wouldn't be for long, because of the nightmares. Every night for the longest time, Evee would wake up to Rick holding her tightly, watching her in the darkness. The only thing she could do was reassure him that she wasn't going anywhere, that she was there. Thankfully, Alex didn't seem to have any long lasting apprehensions of her death, but there was only so much a young teenage boy would confide in his mother.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" a voice, soft and musical wafted through her mind.

_Strange,_ thought Evee_ That voice! It sounds so familiar! But where…? _Evee's train of thought was broken as the voice continued.

"The door was unlocked, I'm sorry if I'm intruding or anything. Hello?"

Evee moved for her door, and stepped out into the hallway. Walking toward the atrium quickly, she pondered on where she had heard this voice before.

"Coming, Coming, sorry to keep you waiting!" she called, lightly running toward the voice. Rounding the corner, Evee saw a young woman with her back towards her, standing in the middle of the room, with a suitcase in her hand. Soft, chocolate-colored curls fell gently to the middle of her back. As she turned around, Evee had a flash of another memory come to her. The young woman became a young Egyptian hand-maiden, her straight black hair intertwined with gold ropes, her caramel colored eyes outlined with kohl. Just as quickly as it had come it was gone, and there before Evelyn stood the same girl from her vision, but not quite. Soft curls framed a pale, kind face and a hesitant smile came to the strangers lips.

" I'm so sorry to interrupt you! I just came into London, and wanted to do some sight-seeing, but I got out of my cab, and someone jumped in and stole right out from under me! I was hoping to use a phone?"

" Of course!" Evee said, " Come with me, and you can use the one in my office."

Walking beside the young woman, Adria couldn't help but shiver as she tried to figure out why this woman seemed so familiar, and why _she_ had looked so shaken by her appearance.

"I'm really, terribly sorry to bother you! I'm really quite grateful!" she again thanked the mysterious woman.

"Oh, it's no problem! I was just tidying up my office for the night before I headed home, and before that, I was telling my son he wasn't allowed any wild parties! Your timing couldn't have been more perfect. Oh! I haven't even introduced myself! My name is Evee, I'm the curator here."

"The Curator! My goodness, I never even suspected that was who you were! How did you become Curator, you look, so, so, Young!" Evee laughed. "It was no picnic, and sometimes I resent it."

"Why would you resent such a cushy job? Oh, I'm sorry, that's quite personal, I didn't mean to pry." "No, no, quite all right! It's just with my position here, I don't have an opportunity often to be able to go to Egypt as often as I like. I'm half Egyptian, and I grew up there, and being away for so long, I get a little homesick for the hot desert sun. Ah, here we are!" They had progressed down the long hallway, and finally made their way into a large room, paneled with mahogany wood, and full of old relics, and their on the desk stood a phone.

"Go right ahead, are you calling anyone in particular?" Evee inquired.

"Yes, in fact, I'm calling my hotel and making sure they still have my reservation. After everything else that has happened today, I would really hate to have nowhere else to go!"

(CHANGING POINTS OF VIEW)

Evee left the room to give her some privacy, and leaned against the wall, head in her hand. This vibrant young woman's sudden appearance and familiarity had thrown her for a twist. Suddenly, she heard a raised voice, and then the firm click of a phone. Quietly reentering the room, she asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Karma!" was her reply. "The last time I saw my brother, things didn't go well, and now that I'm back to see him, things are STILL going wrong! I swear, the gods are mocking me right now!" The young girl sat in a plush chair by the phone, bent over, head in her hand, so that her dark hair fell over her face. Raising herself slowly up, Evee was able to get a better look at her. Dark hair, so much like her own tumbled down her shoulders, emphasizing her narrow shoulder, and showing off her shapely face. The most distinctive aspect of her were her eyes, almost like golden caramels in the soft glow of the lamp.

" I take it things fell through at the hotel, Miss…?" "Oh, silly me! I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner! My name is Adria, and yes, that was the hotel, so dreadfully sorry to overbook, and they would have something for me in the morning. I should call my brother, but it's been years, and he probably isn't listed in the phone book, so I have no idea what to do."

Evee sat quietly for a minute, but her mind was anything but still. "Adria, I know this may sound strange, coming from a complete stranger, but I have plenty of guest bedrooms, and my family wouldn't mind in the least in having you stay with us for a couple of days, at least until you can find your brother. It wouldn't be an inconvenience, and, I don't know, I felt this….bond with you the moment you walked in. How about it? Then you're not along in the big city, and you could tell me what your…situation is."

"You would do that? But I'm practically a stranger! But I do know what you mean by the bond thing, as strange as it sounds! I felt it almost instantly, like we knew each other, I don't know, from a past life or something!" Evee started at her choice of words, but smiled kindly. "Come on, let me grab my bag, you your things, and you can tell me why you haven't seen your brother on our way to pick something up for supper."

"Alright!" replied Adria enthusiastically, as she picked up her bag to follow her out.


End file.
